The Sea and the Wind
by tiggyblue
Summary: A one shot story showing the budding relationship between Haruka and Michiru. Haruka searches for a way to confess her feelings for Michiru. Takes place in early Sailor Moon S.


AN: Hey this is my first Sailor Moon fan fiction and also my first girlxgirl relationship. I really didn't have time to make a long complicated story so I went for a one shot. I really wanted to show the cuteness of their relationship. This takes place around the beginning of Super S.

The Sea and the Wind

"So you need a present for Michiru ?" Usagi asked. It was after school one day when Haruka had come to Usagi for romantic advice.

"What's the occasion? Cuz the occasion changes everything," Usagi said holding her book bag behind her head.

"Well it's just we've been together for a while now. Well I want her to know how I feel," Haruka coughed after that. She hadn't meant to reveal so much.

"How bought a cupcake?" Usagi asked not understanding. "Everyone loves cupcakes,"

"I was hoping for something a little more special and non-edible," Haruka chuckled.

"Well get her initial on it," Usagi suggested.

Haruka smiled at the girl "Let me guess. Your hungry and broke and I'm supposed to buy you something?"

"I'll pay you back," Usagi said.

"Come on bun head," She said entering a bakery. "If you help me find something today you won't have to pay me back,"

"Sounds like a deal to me," Usagi replied.

"Now that I've got some brain food. I can think," Usagi said.

Haruka shook her head typical Usagi.

"Well lets see your trying to show Michiru your good friends right? And she's always dressed really nice. Maybe a scarf?" Usagi tried.

Haruka was glad Usagi had missed the point of the gift when even she herself wasn't too sure of how she felt. She'd never been in love with a girl before. Was it a phase? It sure didn't feel like it.

Haruka realized that she had zoned out, and Usagi was already on her second hand ticking off ideas. "Flowers. No that's what I'd like from Mamoru,"

"Sorry kid. I spaced out what did you say,"

Usagi didn't miss a chance to bug her new friend, "You spaced out huh? I bet you were day dreaming about some guy,"

"You could say that," Haruka answered.

"So tell me is the real reason we're shopping a boy?"

"No," Haruka said simply.

"Oh. Well that's no fun,"

Haruka rolled her eyes clearly this was going to take longer than she thought.

"Do you know what music she likes? I know she likes to paint maybe some art supplies?"

Haruka shook her head a music, "She plays her own and she has more art supplies than I have racing magazines,"

Haruka sighed apparently there was a lot more to liking a girl than she thought. She stopped walking, "Usagi do you think that when you like someone you have to tell them?"

Usagi balled her hand into a fist, "Well of course. Love is love. How do you think I got my Mamoru?"

Usagi had a point, love is love. "Do you think you have to tell the person when your not sure how they feel about you?"

"Listen you never know where taking a chance might get you. And who ever they are if they don't love someone as awesome as you back then their not worth your time,"

"Even if your not sure how you feel about them?" Haruka asked.

"What the hell do you think dates are for? To see if you like the person. Come on there's a music store down the next block we'll find something in there." Usagi said tugging on the older girls arm.

A bell chimed as they entered the store. A young man stood behind the counter whom Usagi promptly began drooling over.

Haruka looked at the man and caught a glimpse of his pale blue eyes which were nothing compared to Michiru's intense aqua. Her eyes could pierce down to your soul in seconds.

She approached the counter, "I'm looking for something for a violin player,"

"I just got in some-,"

Haruka cut him off "Show me the best bow you have,"

Several thousand yen later Haruka had her present.

"Usagi. I have one more favour to ask. I'm not very good at this stuff would you mind wrapping it for me,"

"Sure not a problem," Usagi replied.

"Great I owe you one," Haruka said after Usagi had finished tying the bow.

With a wave she was off.

A few minutes later

Haruka was outside the apartment she shared with Michiru, the present shaking in her hands. She turned her key in the lock and opened the door to the delicious smell of food cooking. Michiru was making supper for them. She surveyed the room candles alight on the table a bottle of wine Michiru had some how obtained sat chilling in ice. The only thing that was missing from this traditional lovers diner was soft music.

Haruka watched Michiru in her pink apron scurry around the kitchen. "Your later than usual," She remarked.

"Ya. Well I stopped to get a present for you,"

"What's the occasion?" Michiru asked turning to face Haruka for a second before returning to her cooking.

Haruka's heart stopped. Michiru always looked beautiful no matter what she was wearing. "Just a gift between friends," She lied.

"Well I'll have to open it after supper then," Michiru replied. Haruka could tell she was smiling.

She took a seat at the table while Michiru served food that was far better than they ever ate.

"You know. I've been thinking about us," Michiru said said taking a sip of her wine.

"Huh. Me too. Maybe you should open your present," Haruka said sliding the box over to her.

Haruka watched Michiru's hands amazed at how skillfully they opened the package to avoid tearing the paper.

Michiru held the bow to her heart, "You remembered mine cracked," She moved closer staring into Haruka's eyes.

Haruka cleared her throat, "I'm not sure but I think I'd like to date you," She squeaked in surprise when Michiru straddled her lap.

Michiru gazed between Haruka's eyes, "Funny I was just thinking the same thing," She leaned forwards touching her lips to Haruka's which parted slightly.

"I'm kissing a girl," Flew though Haruka's mind, then all thoughts disappeared as she realized Michiru's tongue had slid into her mouth. A moan escaped her lips as she kissed Michiru back with the same tenderness.

The girls pulled away, they laughed in relief. Michiru barely had time to catch her breath before Haruka kissed her again.

The End.


End file.
